ZUNOON
by Nisha-AbhiVI
Summary: This is a weird love story , full of love , hate & craziness .Everyone is playing a game but no one knows , who is real or who is liar..What would they get in end...Love or Pain..?.. [Main characters of story are Abhijeet , Daya , Tarika , Shreya & Purvi]


_Hello guys , again I am here with a new story . This is a weird love story & to know more you've to read the chapter And here is little introduction of characters which make you understand the plot.._

 _ **Mr & Ms Malhotra**_ _: Parents of Abhijeet , Daya & chose Taaika for their elder son Abhijeet . Malhotra is a successful businessman & now playing a role of guide in business for his sons .._

 _ **Abhijeet**_ _: 26 years old a successful, sharp & confident businessman, he loves someone but gets engaged with Tarika. He is a mysterious personality.._

 _ **Daya**_ _: 25 years old , A handsome , brave guy , younger brother of Abhijeet & likes Tarika but completely gets cut from Tarika after engagement of Abhijeet & Tarika….A simple personality but possessive about his family.._

 _ **Tarika:**_ _24 years old trainee doctor, her father is legal adviser of Mr Malhotra . She likes Daya but gets engaged with Abhijeet . She is sharp & no one knows what is in her mind or what she actually want.._

 _ **Purvi:**_ _24 years old, An ambitious business woman. She is confident, brave & sharp lady who hates Abhijeet because he is her old enemy. She want to destroy him at any cost but starts feeling love too for him as he was her schoolmate & boyfriend too..She is little crazy & can do anything for her revenge or love._

 _ **Shreya**_ _: A clever girl , she loves someone but this is a secret for all , she works with Purvi but actually she wants to destroy her to take her brother revenge who loved Purvi but Purvi is an arrogant girl who dumped Sachin & he committed suicide…Shreya wants to destroy her at any cost with help of a mysterious guy.._

 _Other characters are just supporting characters…._

 _ **LS** "Sorry dear for not posting a story on your birthday but this story is your birthday treat, hope you'll like it". Belated happy birthday dear._

* * *

 _..._

" **ZUNOON"**

 **...**

 _In A huge & beautiful Bungalow, a man is moving towards a room to serve dinner to owner of the house , he is about to enter in a room but suddenly a loud voice scared him & he takes his step back…_

" _What are you doing here Sumit…madam abhi bahut gusse mei hai, abhi unke room mei jana theek nahi hai…you just go back.." Nirali the incharge of house servants said in strict tone..._

" _lekin mai tou dinner dene ja raha hu Nirali madam…agar late hua tou , Purvi Mam gussa karegi.."_

 _"Koi zarrorat nahi abhi andar jane ki…vo pahle hi bahut naraj hai…agar apni naukari bachani hai , tou abhi jao yaha se , Shreya Mam hai andar Purvi Mam ke sath , jab koi zarrorat hogi , mai thume bata dungi , abhi tum nikalo yaha se aur baki logo se bhi kah dena , abhi koi bhi Purvi Mam ke room mei na jaye.." Nirali says in concern tone.._

" _Theek hai" Sumit said & left…_

* * *

" _come on Purvi , business mei ye sab chalta rahta hai….agar ek contract nahi mila tou kon sa pahad toot gaya…we have many projects to do now then why are you worrying about this one contract…cool down.."Shreya trying to calm down Purvi.._

 _"No Shreya…...this is not about one contract , this is about ABHIJEET , who got that dam contract….I can't bear this….I didn't get that contract , it's fine but why ABHIJEET…I hate him , I can't see him happy , I can't…" Purvi says in angry tone.._

 _Shreya : You hate him but Purvi , sirf business mei hara dene se tum Abhijeet ko takleef nahi paucha sakti ….uske pass uski family hai , aur thumare pass…_

 _Purvi (angry) : Shut up Shreya.._

 _Shreya : Purvi iss tarah naraj hone se kya hoga…..ek contract cheen lene se uska kuch nahi bigdne wala , uski life mei bahut sare log hai jo uski kushiyo ki vajah hai….you know , abhi last week hi uski engagement thumari purani dost Tarika se hui hai ...aur ab vo apni new life start karne wala hai…thumara dushman , apni zindgi mei aage badh raha hai aur tum sirf ek contract ke liye pareshaan ho…..agar kuch karna hai tou kuch aisa karo , jo usse andar tak hila de…_

 _Purvi (shocked); Abhijeet ne Traika ke sath Sagaai kar li….aise kaise ho sakta hai…..vo Tarika , jisne college mei sabke samne meri insult ki , vo Abhijeet se Shaadi kar rahi hai.."_

 _Shreya : Ha purvi , vo Tarika jo kabhi thumari dost aur ab thumari dushman hai , thumare sabse bade dushman Abhijeet se Shaddi kar rahi hai….kitni ajjeb baat hai thumare dono dushman aaj ek sath milkar thume chida rahe hai….ye baat sirf ek contract ki nahi , life ki race ki hai….life ki iss race mei , vo thume hara rahe hai aur tum piche hoti ja rahi ho…_

 _Purvi(angry): Nahi….aisa kabhi nahi ho sakta….Purvi Mehra ne kabhi harana nahi sikha…main na tou uss Abhijeet ko jitney dungi aur na hi Tarika ko….mai unn dono ko barbaad kar dungi…barbaad.._

 _Shreya : Tou phir hame kuch aur socha hoga Purvi…kuch aisa jo business se nahi , balki unki life se juda ho…._

 _Purvi(confused): What do you mean Shreya….?_

 _Shreya : Mai ye kahna chahti hu Purvi….ab tak tumne dushman banker waar kiya hai , ab unki dost banker waar karo…._

 _Purvi: What…tum chahti ho mai apne dushmano se dosti kar lu…jhuk jau unke samne…. Are you going mad Shreya…_

 _Shreya: Purvi maine kab kaha , ki thume real mei unke samne jhukna hai… ye tou ek plan hai….dur rahkar thumara unpar nishana lagana mushkil hai lekin paas rahkar waar karna easy hota hai…._

 _Purvi: Shreya , jo kahana chahti ho clear kaho…just come to the point , what's your plan…._

 _Shreya (with an evil smile): Purvi , mai chahti hu tum Abhijeet par attack karo , Pyar wala attack , usse apne pyar ke jaal mei phasao aur Tarika ko uski life se bahar nikal do…uske baad Abhijeet ko barbaad kar do…iss tarah Abhijeet aur Tarika dono se thumara badla bhi pura ho jayega aur sath mei, tu…._

 _Purvi(angry): Abhijeet se pyar…..are you mad Shreya…..mai Abhijeet ko harana chhati hu aur tum mujhe usse pyar karne ke liye kah rahi ho…_

 _Shreya: Purvi , sayad tum bhool gayi ho , lekin jaha tak mujhe pata hai , tum , Tarika aur Abhijeet ek ki school mei the aur Abhieet thumara boyfriend thaa aur jisne Tarika ko favor kiya thaa thumare against aur tabhi se tum dono ek dusre ke Enemy ban gaye…lekin dekho na , iss sab se thume hi loss hua …aaj thumare dono dushman sath mei kushiya mana rahe hai aur tum yaha apne aap par gussa karke , apna hi khoon jala rahi ho….finally wo jeet gaye aur tum haar.._

 _Purvi: Nahi…haarege tou vo dono…mai unhe haraungi…._

 _Shreya: Tou phir jaisa mai kah rahi hu vaisa hi karo….Abhijeet ko phir se apne pyar ka ahsaas dilao , tum uska pahla pyar ho aur pahla pyar , hamesha bahut khass hota hai... mujhe pura yakeen hai vo phir se tum par vishwaas karne lagega….aur uske baad Tarika ko uski life se bahar kar dena aur phir Abhijeet ko bhi…..tum samjh rahi ho na…._

 _Purvi (getting her plan) : Ha Shreya….now I got your plan….lekin Abhijeet se pyar...ye mujhse nahi hoga..._

 _Shreya: pyar or jung mei sab jayaj hota hai Purvi...kai baar dushman ko todne ke liye uska dil todna padta hai..._

 _Purvi: kah tou tum theek rahi ho Shreya ...aur vaise bhi , mujhe Tarika se bhi tou badla lena hai...(added in appreciating tone) BDW , nice plan….unn dono ko harane ke liye Mai kuch bhi karungi….kuch bhi…._

 _Shreya(smiling): Tou phir kal ka din bilkul theek rahega , hamare new paln ko execute karne ke liye...….kal uske Bhai Daya ka birthday hai….aur Daya hi vo pahla step hai , jo hame Abhijeet tak paucha sakta hai…._

 _Purvi: You are right Shreya…..iss game ko khelne mei maza aayega…your plan is brilliant & you are really have an evil brain…_

 _Shreya(smiling): Purvi , sometimes we've to think like an Evil…am I right…_

 _Purvi(smiling) : Absolutely right…._

 _Purvi & Shreya shares a meaningful laugh & waiting for next day to execute their plan.. _

…

* * *

 _ **Next day..**_

 _ **...**_

 _Shreya called someone.._

 _Shreya (happily): I did it…_

 _Guy: great….you really did a good job my love…_

 _Shreya: only because of you….bdw , are you ready….?_

 _Guy : bilkul ready….vaise usse tum par koi shak tou nahi hua na.._

 _Shreya: usse mujhe par iss janam mei tou kya , agle das janamo tak doubt nahi hoga….you don't worry….lekin tum dhyan rakhna…maine usse plan tou bata diya hai but Purvi is a crazy girl…..vo sab kuch apne hisaab se hi karegi….vo sab thume khud deal karna hoga….vo kuch bhi kar sakti hai , I know that…. & I really warn you….don't be so closed with her….tum sirf mere ho aur ye sirf ek plan hai …samjh gaye…_

 _Guy(teasing tone) : jealous ha…_

 _Shreya: not jealous….but you all boys are same… & Purvi is too smart.._

 _Guy : and you don't want to lost me..right..?_

 _Shreya: right...because I love you..._

 _Guy: Shreya don't worry, this is a plan …Purvi ko lagega sab kuch uske paln ke according ho raha hai , lekin hoga vahi jo hum chahte hai….ok ab rakhta hu…meet you soon & love you.._

 _Shreya: love you too jaan…_

 _Call gets cut & Shreya thinks about the plan…_

 _Shreya(murmuring in low tone): tou finaaly game start ho hi gaya…._

…

… _._

* * *

 _In a balcony of huge bungalow , Abhijeet is talking with someone on phone , Mr & Ms Malhotra sitting on dining table for breakfast & waiting for their both sons , soon Daya comes in balcony & starts teasing Abhijeet about that phone call…_

 _Daya(naughty tone): kis se baat kar rahe the Abhi.._

 _Abhijeet : Thaa koi.._

 _Daya_ _ _(naughty tone)_ : Kahi Traika tou nahi….apni hone wali wife se baate ho rahi thee kyu…Boss theek se subah tou ho jane dete...vaise thumari bhi koi mistake nahi hai…lekin Boss Shaddi tak tou wait karna hi padega , issliye Subah Shaam call se hi kaam chala rahe ho….kyu.._

 _Abhijeet: Daya mere pass aur bhi important kaam hai , aur bdw office se phone thaa…._

 _Daya_ _ _(naughty tone)_ : Ha mat batao….vaise thume bata du , hamara office morning mei 7'o clock nahi khulta aur iss waqut office mei koi nahi hoga , isslye aapka jhoot pada gaya…. Aur aapki smile bata rahi hai , ki app Tarika se hi baat kar rahe the….aur kare bhi kyu na…..Sagaai ho chuki hai Shadi bhi ho jayegi phir kya darna….._

 _Abhijeet : Daya bahut bolne laga hai tu….aur thuje jo samjhna hai samjh….I don't care…_

 _Daya: Ok leave this topic….ye batao mere birthday ka kya plan hai…?_

 _Abhijeet: Mom Dad ne plan banaya hai….bass tu evening mei kahi gayab mat ho jana….varna Dad bahut gussa karege…._

 _Daya: Theek hai Bade Bhaiya…..accha ab nikalta hu….kuch urgent ho tou call kar dena…_

 _Abhijeet(concern): Ary breakfast tou kar le…_

 _Daya : Nahi Abhi late ho jaunga…mai Mom Dad ko bata dunga… bye_

… _.._

* * *

 _Daya left , Abhijeet takes a disappointment sigh " ye ladka bhi na...khane pine ka bhi hosh nahi hai" Abhijeet starts moving towards dining hall , where their parents are waiting for Duo…_

…

* * *

 ** _In Purvi's Bungalow….._**

 _Shreya : Kya dekh rahi ho Purvi…._

 _Purvi: Daya ki Birthday party ka invitation aaya hai…Abhijeet ke Dad ne beja hai…._

 _Shreya : iis party mei city ke sabhi bade logo ko bulaya gaya hai aur Mr Malhotra jante hai , business mei relation kaise banaye jate hai….thumre aur Abhijeet ke bich dushmani hi kyu na ho , lekin duniya ko dikhne ke liye relation acche banana padte hai…..but I think har saal ki tarah , iss baar bhi tum party mei nahi jaogi…right…._

 _Purvi: I'll go Shreya…..kai baar dushmani nibhane ke liye dosti karni padti hai…..issi party se hamari dosti ki shurawat hogi jo Abhijeet ki barbaadi par khatam hogi…_

 _Shreya: Very good….iska matlab , you are ready for that plan..._

 _Purvi: yes..._

 _Shreya : theek hai , mai evening ke thumare appointments reschedule kar deti hu…_

 _Shreya left & Purvi makes herself ready for a new game with her enemy….._

… _.._

* * *

 ** _At 5pm in a mall…_**

 _Two girl are hang out in a mall & one is busy in choosing a gift for a guy…._

 _Tasha (smiling): Abhjeet ke liye gift le rahi ho…_

 _Tarika: Nahi ..aaj Daya ka birthday hai , ussi ke liye gift le rahi thee , lekin kuch samjh hi nahi aa raha….chal Tasha , kisi aur shop mei chalte hai , yaha kuch bhi accha nahi hai…_

 _Tasha(confused) : Tarika what's wrong with you….maine kai baar notice kiya hai , tum hamesha Daya ke liye concerned rahti ho what about Abhijeet….he is your fiancée & bahut jald tum dono ki Shaddi bhi hone wali hai…lekin maine kabhi Abhijeet ke liye aisa concern nahi dekha…why…?_

 _Tarika(coldly) : Tasha aisa kuch nahi hai…_

 _Tasha(strictly) : Tarika , Tu Abhijeet se pyar tou karti hai na…?_

 _Tarika : Tasha arranged marriages mei pahle pyar nhai hota , Shaadi ke baad pyar hota hai…_

 _Tasha(tough) : Tou phir Daya ke liye thumari feelings ko mai kya kahu…_

 _Tarika : Tasha , maine kaha na aisa kuch nahi hai…_

 _Tasha : Tarika , kuch tou hai…tum dono ke bich kuch ajeeb hai…Abhijeet bhi tere liye koi reaction nahi deta aur na hi tum ….aur thumara Daya ke liye concern….Tarika aakhir ye sab kyu kar rahi ho….sach ko accept karo…_

 _Tarika: Kai baar hum sach ko accept nahi kar pate Tasha….dekho jo ho raha hai usse hone do….aur rahi pyar wali baat…tou shaddi ke baad , sayad hum dono ek dusre ko samjhne lage…._

 _Tasha: Pata nahi….par mujhe dar hai kahi , ye matter aur bigad na jaye…._

 _Tarika : Aisa kuch nahi hoga….accha chal ab mujhe Daya ke liye gift lena hai…._

…

 _Tasha feels disappointment & boh left for another shop to choose a gift for Daya…._

… _._

* * *

 _Some one called Daya, who picks up his call in anger.._

 _Daya(angry): ye kya hai Sunil….tumne mujhe morning mei milne bulaya aur khud gayab ho gaye….do gante tak mai thumara wait karta raha…what is this…_

 _Sunil: sorry Daya….lekin usse pata chal gaya thaa ki , mai tumse milne aa raha hu , isliye mai vaha nahi aaya , varna usse doubt ho jata..…_

 _Daya(warning tone): dekho Sunil , you know I trust her….aur tum jo kuch bhi kah rahe ho , vo bahut jyada serious hai…issliye soch samjhkar hi bolna….kyuki agar thumari baat jhoot nikali tou thumare liye accha nahi hoga…_

 _Sunil: mai jhoot nahi bol raha Daya….mere pass uske against proof hai aur vo proof dekhne ke baad , thume meri baato par apne aap trust ho jayega…vo game khel rahi hai , ye sab uska plan hai..she is cheating your family.._

 _Daya: mai ye sab nahi manta….pahle muje vo proof dekhna hai…_

 _Sunil: theek hai…aaj party mei milte hai…baki baate vahi ho jayegi.._

 _Daya: done.._

 _Daya cut the call & seems little tense & angry…_

 _Daya(murmur): tum aisa kaise kar sakti ho Tarika….tum meri family ko cheat kaise kar sakti ho…how can you.._

…

* * *

...

 _Purvi getting ready for Birthday party & Shreya too joins her at her Bungalow….Shreya is in green gown looking hot & Purvi is in red , looks gorgeous…_

 _Shreya: looking beautiful Purvi…Red color thume bahut suit karta hai…._

 _Purvi: red is my favorite Shreya…..hot & cold like a sweet revenge..…._

 _Shreya : lagta hai , tumne decide kar liya hai , Abhijeet ko jaal mei phasakar rahogi…_

 _Purvi: Shreya , Purvi jo ek baar decide kar leti hai , usse koi nahi badal sakta….mujhe jo hassil karan hai , kisi bhi kimat par vo mera hokar rahta hai….mera badla zarror pura hoga aur Jeet bhi hogi…..just wait & watch…_

 _Purvi moves out from her bungalow to go in party & Shreya follows her with an evil smile on her face…_

 _Shreya(murmur): Purvi , iss baar tum apne banaye hue jaal mei khud phas jaogi….abhi tou sirf shuruwaat hai dear…..aage aage dekho hota hai kya….thume lagta hai , tum iss game ki master mind ho , lekin tum nahi janti , ye game bhi kisi aur ka hai aur master mind bhi koi aur hai….ab dekhna ye hai , ki iss game mei barbaad kon hota hai…_

… _._

* * *

 _..._

 _Uljhe Uljhe rishte….sab kuch uljha sa hai yaha , lekin aage kya hoga ...?... kya Tarika aur Abhijeet ek dusre ko apna payege ya nahi…Daya ko aisa kya pata chala hai Tarika ke bare mei….kon hai Shreya ka secret lover aur kya hoga Purvi ka dangerous plan….Well , everything is confusing now but you'll get all answers soon….only if you interested…_

 _... **.To be continued...**_

 ** _Yours_**

 ** _NISHA_**


End file.
